User talk:Psychomantis108
Admin I have granted you Admin rights so you can help me manage this wiki, I trust you. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 15:17, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Feedback So what do you think of the site's theme? Any input? Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 16:10, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :Good to know. If you have nay suggestions or ideas for improvements feel free to share them, and remember that you are an Admin so you can change some things by yourself. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 16:18, May 29, 2014 (UTC) RE: Response I saw, meh would be a good reply. If he didn't want to work on that wiki anymore, even if it started as a personal project, he should have let other people that wanted to keep it going do that. But I guess he wanted it to die off... Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 11:41, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Maria Harin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 11:49, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Knight Well he isn't one anymore. Faction related categories should only be used for current members of that faction. In the case of deceased characters it should be used if they were a part of that faction until their death. If put a character in the categories for every faction that he was a part of then some characters would have way too many categories. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 22:49, May 31, 2014 (UTC) RE:Favicon Thanks, I didn't know what to put as a favicon so I didn't put anything. Since you made it I think you should do the honor of installing it. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 12:35, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Done. Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 12:42, June 1, 2014 (UTC) I need help Hey Psycho i made a page about Aerin but i'm not sure if it's good enough if it's not then can you edit it(Akatosh the Dragon god of time (talk) 22:19, June 4, 2014 (UTC)) A pic for Aerin Do you think you can find a ESO pic for Aerin just like Set.(Akatosh the Dragon god of time (talk) 23:13, June 4, 2014 (UTC)) Lilly Tira Should she be a Half-Breed since her mother was a Nord and her father was an Imperial? Instead of being a full blown imperial. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 02:06, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :It only makes sense that their father is an Imperial, or else there would be no way for them to be an Imperial. Since their mother is a Nord. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 12:07, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::If she was conserved by unnatural means that would still not explain how she is an Imperial. So their father's race kind of has to be Imperial. Since they is no other way to for her to be born an Imperial. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 12:22, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Jagar Tharn was an Imperial Battlemage, as in a Battlemage from the Empire. He was never reference as being from the Imperial Race. Though if Agatha isn't her biological mother that would explain a lot and let you make her father pretty much any mer or men race, since it could be her real mother that would be an Imperial. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 12:42, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Meet me Can you come to the Sandbox chat ? Meet me in Chat (Akatosh the Dragon god of time (talk) 22:02, June 8, 2014 (UTC)) Meet me in chat please Meet me in chat please (Akatosh the Dragon god of time (talk) 17:54, June 17, 2014 (UTC)) Set Shouldn't Set only have a link to the Aube Reign category instead of having one to it and the Legend of Nirn since he only appeared in the Aube Reign? Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 17:50, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, it was just a question. You obviously have the say in how your categories are and what links to them. Also I have started making categories for Character Classes. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 17:57, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ::You didn't seem frustrated. It is just that I seem to bother you with just about anything every once in a while. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 18:03, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Classes There are some of your characters that I don't know which class they belong to, like Kaizen and Aerin for example. So I won't link them to a class category, I will let you do it. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 12:13, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :We could do that once there starts to be too many classes. But yeah I don't know what we would do with Spellswords and Nightblades and people like that. Like you said we could do a combined class category but that sounds a little weird. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 12:49, June 19, 2014 (UTC)